1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of golf gloves and more particularly relates to gloves with straps to promote the proper grip of a golf cub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of gloves designed to assist the user in the gripping of a golf club exist in the prior art. Various theories of what is an appropriate grip and the means of achieving the same are described in detail. Different arrangements of straps for assisting the grip and their means of attachment are presented for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,306; Mitchell; 5,033,120, Myers; 5,088,122, O'toole; 5,669,073, Pellington; and 5,742,942, Sykes; and references contained therein.
The present invention is an improved combination of glove, glove markings, and strap utilizing Velcro hook and loop attachment means in a position and manner not heretofore disclosed in the prior art known to applicant.